


Johnny/Daniel Inpired Pillowcase

by look_turtles



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Fandom inspired knitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: A pillowcase inspired by my two favorite karate dads
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Johnny/Daniel Inpired Pillowcase

**Author's Note:**

> I got a Street Fighter inspired throw pillow in a Geek Fuel box and made a pillow case for it. It is called a Sleep Fighter pillow, love a good pun.
> 
> I choose blue for Daniel and red for Johnny and purple for both of them. All things considered, I love that it had almost the same colors as the bi flag.

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/FtKduPyfkO8-UzjocBKJ92gE1MCp4yW-kEb306v8YnlQZTyMv6fQCI9M81ovlLAmCpLoJ6lzDaoE7zOOpe0--kMw4zEo2lq21Cxxwd2efnfRXfB5lhMsmS4J7Z1CcUw4haRYcWbkUA=w1920-h1080)  


  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/aI4OFnTEGjxUARE19OnMtdO55-PdhdnfZOJKwUzCmLl6sSCmcFJWzMrcHqNCHzp3CQo3_3ACUQcZplXy_gGwsEpWo1JpCQmSAGiRx3pYNYt5DLHqFjiKnBBQ2M7qQuwSdOa8Bh1E0g=w1920-h1080)  



End file.
